


Run Away With Me

by ReginaCorda



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), deanoru - Fandom, nicolina - Fandom
Genre: An AU no one asked for, F/F, Happy Nico, I basically wrote my perfect date, Karolina is a soft sweet precious angel, Nico Feels, and I will protect her forever, and have a little adventure, but it's fluffy as fuuuuuck, but one we all deserve, gorgeous rainbow glowstick, it gets a little emotional tho, kinda super gay, mega fluff, perfect goth princess, super fluff, they run away together, yall I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaCorda/pseuds/ReginaCorda
Summary: On a one-day adventure to god knows where, Karolina gets a taste of rebellion and freedom with Nico at her side. The adventure isn't what Karolina was expecting, but Nico opens up to her in ways she'd thought impossible after Amy.AU in which their parents don't suck and they don't have powers.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with an AU no one asked for but one we all deserve! So in this one, it gets emotional, not bad emotional, just... Nico just needs a hug. Or lots of hugs. Perpetual huggins for Nico. From her Sweet Perfect Angel of Sunshine Karolina. 
> 
> Currently a one-shot, but if I get any headcanons, I might entertain you. (coughs, that means send me headcanons please)
> 
> This is also a bit of a self-inserted fantasy as well. I swear if a girl took me on a date like this, I might actually die. 
> 
> Additionally, our ladies do get intimate, but it is NOT described. It's pretty clear that they had a lovely night together, but I do not feel comfortable writing smut for underage characters as an adult myself. So. There's that. But the fluff is hardcore, hopefully y'all enjoy that. 
> 
> Anyway. Again, largely unedited save for some self-review and if you see anything off, lemme know, or drop me a line for whatever reason! I'd love to hear from you either here or Tumblr at cadenceoftherain.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, kudos, and comments!!!! You're the best~
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Regina

The summer sun blazes uninterrupted from a sapphire sky. California is scorched under its unrestrained rays, causing hot air to waver in frenzy over black asphalt. The roads and highways are baking; the only respite to be found rests at the edge where sky, sea, and earth collide.

 

Here, the waves hiss softly against hot sand and a gentle breeze carries cool air from the Pacific. The sea seems cheerful, white-capped waves rolling in at a leisurely, unhurried pace. Gulls cry mournfully as they circle above, several could be found skittering at the tide’s reaches hunting for small snails and crustaceans, only to scamper back again when a new wave washed ashore. The sand was white and blinding, fine and soft, though a shell or two might be found if one was lucky.

 

A few hardy trees take root a fair clip away from shore, casting merciful shadows at their feet. Beneath one of these, two girls sit close together, one enjoying the heat of the day and the other simply content to exist in the other’s company, though she could very easily do so without such suffocating warmth.

 

Karolina Dean sighed heavily, leaning her head against the tree to her back. Her head lolling to her shoulder, she took in the girl beside her from behind rose-colored sunglasses. Nico was showing more skin than usual, though she remained in her signature black. A racerback tank left her arms and shoulders bare, a pair of frayed shorts allowed her legs to breathe. Her eyes were smoky with dark gray shadows just barely visible at the edge of nearly black glasses, while her lips added a splash of color with striking ruby red. Karolina didn’t have the will to avert her eyes, and chuckled softly when she was caught staring.

 

“I love seeing you like this.”

 

One of Nico’s brows quirked upwards. “Hot and uncomfortable?”

 

The blonde hummed softly. “Hot, for sure. Not so much the uncomfortable bit.”

 

This drew a small smile from her companion, and she settled herself more firmly against the other. “That’s nice to know, though I don’t understand how you can stand sitting out here. It’s stifling.”

 

Karolina stretched, one hand falling to the blanket under them to play with a loose thread, the other to Nico’s closest hand. She was quick to lace their fingers together, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde’s hand before letting them fall.

“It’s peaceful here,” Karolina murmured. “I’ve always loved the beach, the ocean, the sand, all of it. And I want to share the things that I love with you,” she said, frowning as she sought Nico’s eyes but was met with her own reflection. She reached up and gently pulled the glasses away, uninterrupted, though she did feel guilty as Nico blinked in the light, sensitive and unadjusted.

 

“There you are,” Karolina whispered, perching the glasses at the top of Nico’s head.

 

Though her vision was still spotty, Nico smiled. The sun and beach suited Karolina, brought out facets in her eyes and scarce freckles she hadn’t noticed before. Not to mention what she wore. Clothed in a blue and white striped sheer button-up, the sleeves pushed to her elbows, and faded cut-offs, Karolina looked like summer. Her hair was loosely tied back in a messy ponytail, her lips painted an enticing pale pink.

 

Her train of thought must have loud enough for her companion to hear, for the blonde smiled in turn and not-so-subtly flicked her gaze between Nico’s lips and eyes. Savoring the notion, Nico gently inclined her head and met Karolina halfway. She sighed against her and felt her melt into her touch. Unbidden, Nico’s right hand came up to cup Karolina’s cheek, gently caressing the girl’s skin and tucking a few loose strands of hair away behind her ear. Karolina hummed softly, very carefully opening her mouth and biting Nico’s bottom lip.

 

Suddenly, Nico hated the very idea of lipstick. She pulled away, gently dabbing at her mouth and grimacing when she saw the blonde now wore a smear of red. Karolina looked at her with a small lop-sided grin before she wiped at her lips.

 

“I have to get lipstick that doesn’t transfer,” Nico muttered, flushing lightly when Karolina laughed. “You have red on your teeth,”

 

The girl, bless her, wasn’t embarrassed, but only smiled wider. Nico rolled her eyes and replaced her sunglasses, unable to keep from grinning back at her girlfriend.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

Karolina Dean was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who loved dragging her out onto the beach, who wore the sun like a smile, who loved seeing traces of Nico left over her cheeks and neck, and apparently her teeth, in the form of red lipstick. Her girlfriend who saw into the very deepest reaches of her soul and chased away the shadows she found there, and instead filled every hidden chasm with light and easy laughter and such beautiful warmth. Her girlfriend who was soft and warm everywhere Nico was hard and cold.

 

“I want to take you somewhere,” Nico said suddenly.

 

Karolina, just now becoming concerned with the red on her teeth, glanced to Nico. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

 

Nico smiled and shook her head, rising from the sand. “I don’t think so. You’ll see when we get there.”

 

Karolina pouted and made to protest, standing as well. A whole six inches shorter, Nico used to feel intimidated by Karolina’s height. As they grew closer, she’d come to realize the blonde was little more than an excitable puppy and she was decidedly not intimidating in any manner.

Karolina’s hands found Nico’s and she pulled her close, unwilling to allow much space between them. With previous boyfriends, Nico had often felt such closeness was cloying and suffocating. But not Karolina. The blonde’s easy affection and proximity was as natural as breathing, comforting and familiar.

 

“Please tell me?” Karolina whined softly, pressing a kiss to Nico’s temple.

 

Nico laughed, turning into Karolina’s touch. “I’ll give you a hint.”

 

The blonde pulled away, her eyes bright.

 

“You’ll like it.”

 

Karolina crumpled slightly, frowning. “That’s not much of a hint, you know.”

 

“It’s all you’re getting.”

 

Karolina huffed indignantly, her annoyance empty and playful. “Fiiine,” she conceded. “When do we go?”

 

Nico pulled her phone from her pocket and made a series of taps. Once, she had to tuck her phone against her chest and slap at Karolina’s shoulder when she tried to peek. She found what she was looking for and closed the tabs, triumphantly slipping her phone away again.

 

“Do you have anything going on Saturday?”

 

“There’s a charity event for the church that morning, but other than that, no.”

 

“Tell your mom you’ll be staying with me that night,”

 

Karolina smiled, biting her lip gently. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

A few days later, Karolina pulled up in her white Fiat, surprised when she saw Nico running out of her house with a bag slung over her shoulder.

 

“Nico, what’s—”

 

“Leave the car running and switch with me.” Nico called, approaching.

 

“Switch with you?”

 

“Just do it, please.”

 

“Nico, you don’t have a license—” Despite her words, the blonde found herself rushing to fulfill Nico’s request. She soon found herself slipping into the passenger seat, while Nico tossed her bag into the backseat, threw the car in drive and took off.

 

“Is everything all right?” Karolina asked, less concerned about Nico’s driving than she should be.

 

The other girl let out a laugh. “Everything is perfect!” Her face was flushed, color high on her cheeks and her eyes were bright. She looked thrilled, dangerously so.   

 

Despite the worry in her stomach, Karolina found herself smiling. “Why’s that?”

 

“Well,” Nico said, narrowly missing the tail end of another car as she made a daring left turn. “The solstice is coming, we have several hours of daylight left, I have the most beautiful girl in the world right beside me, and I lied to my mom!”

 

“You did what?!”

 

Nico had the decency to blush lightly. “A few weeks ago, you told me about wanting to know what rebelling felt like. What running away felt like. I want to give that to you. But, please, relax, my mom thinks you just picked me up to go stay with Gert for tonight. We’re not gonna get caught and we’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

Karolina sat back, her heart thumping unevenly. She didn’t know what to think or how to feel. She wanted to taste rebellion, freedom, and reckless abandon. And now that she had the opportunity, she could feel the years of ‘good girl’ mentality tightening like a collar around her neck as Nico merged onto the highway and the city shrank behind them.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Nico lifted her voice. “If you want to go back—”

 

“No,” Karolina said swiftly, reaching out to take Nico’s hand. “No, I want to run away with you.”

 

Nico chanced a glance to the blonde, a wide smile gracing her features. Unable to resist the urge, Nico lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to Karolina’s, a purple kissprint left behind.

Still smiling, Nico rolled the windows down and turned the radio up, Karolina’s hands going to her hair and freeing the wavy blonde tresses from their braided pony-tail. Wind rushed against her scalp, tangling her hair, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her spirits lifted as a familiar and bouncy song blasted from the speakers. She sang along, drumming her hands against the dashboard and delighting in Nico’s laughter.

 

The sun had not yet started its descent as Nico pulled into a hotel parking lot. Karolina cast her an amused, although confused, look which was ultimately returned with a playful wink.  

 

“What are we doing?” Karolina asked, unbuckling herself.

 

The reply was a quick “You’ll see,” paired with Nico rushing to open Karolina’s door for her and to grab their bags from the back.

 

“Well, where are we, at least?”

 

“Oh thank god, I was worried you’d seen the road signs,” Nico muttered. “It seems like you might have been too busy dancing to pay them any attention.”

 

“No, more like I was distracted by a pretty girl. Surely pretty girls are more deserving of my attention than mere road signs.”

 

Nico flushed and bit her lip. “To answer your question, we’re in San Diego.”

 

Karolina’s eyes widened, wondering what on Earth Nico could have found to do in San Diego that they couldn’t have done in Brentwood or Los Angeles. But that was part of running away, wasn’t it? Reaching beyond your leash, becoming free of it, at least for a night with your adoring girlfriend who’d obviously went to great lengths just to help give you a taste of the freedom you’d never had and just recently discovered you craved.

 

Smiling, Karolina let Nico lead the way, ignoring the nervous quiver her stomach gave at what could happen if her mother found out her only child had snuck off to enjoy an uninterrupted night with a girl.

 

Upon entering the hotel, Karolina wasn’t entirely impressed. It wasn’t a lavish, posh, five-star luxury hotel she was used to staying in, but it was certainly clean and bright. Nico hadn’t used her usual credit card to pay—well-versed in staying off Tina’s radar, Nico had opened her own account with another bank specifically for purposes like these. She’d also managed to get her hands on an excellent fake ID and wasn’t questioned upon checking in.

 

Their room was on the fifth floor and boasted a great view of the city, its floor-to-ceiling windows facing east with a small balcony and a king-sized bed. Karolina threw herself to the bed, finding it delightfully more comfortable than she could have hoped for, and kicked off her shoes as she sprawled out.

 

Nico laughed as she watched the blonde’s antics, grabbing a makeup-remover wipe from her bag and took her lipstick off. Karolina, not half so interested in what Nico was doing as she was exploring this new continent of a bed, was delighted when the other girl joined her.

“We’ll get lost in here!” she shouted, swimming through layers of sheets and duvets. “Perhaps we should come up with an escape plan and rendezvous point in case we can’t find each other!”

 

“I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that,” Nico chuckled, fighting with the sheets.

 

“What?” Karolina called. “I can’t hear you from so far away!”

 

Nico rolled her eyes and finally slipped in beside Karolina, who curled into her side without preamble.

 

“There you are,” she sighed, nuzzling against Nico’s chest. “I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

 

“Well lucky for you,” Nico began, running her fingers along the blonde’s back. “I’m always going to find you, even if it means traversing the Treacherous Tangled Sheet Swamp in order to save my blonde princess with no armor save the love in my heart.”

 

Karolina sighed dramatically, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. “Oh! My hero! How _ever_ will I be able to repay my lady of great bravery and alliteration?”

 

Nico barked a laugh, delighted Karolina had ran this far with the joke. “Well, a kiss is normally sufficient.”

 

“A kiss?” Karolina frowned. “I suppose I could spare a peck.”

 

“A peck? My fair lady, the Treacherous Tangled Sheet Swamp is notorious for its death toll! I have gone to great lengths to rescue you from its clutches, surely my efforts are deserving of more than a peck!”

 

“Well, what else does my ever so humble hero desire?”

 

Nico’s cheeks flushed red at the possible implication, but she was unwilling to take that step. “A cuddle, I think, would be the most generous reward.”

 

Karolina laughed, joyous and genuine, and Nico’s heart ached. She then shifted, leaning over Nico. Blonde hair gently tickled at her nose, and a sweet, soft kiss was pressed between her eyebrows. Her body relaxed instantly, her whole consciousness focused on Karolina’s lips.

 

 Gingerly, her hands moved to touch the blonde, gentle and albeit timid, as they came to rest on a hip and shoulder. Karolina smiled against Nico’s skin, a soft exhale rushing past her lips in a sigh.

The gentle pressure of lips was gone suddenly, but then appeared again on Nico’s cheek, and then on the other. Finally, Karolina kissed her fully, shivering when she felt the ghosting breath the other girl had been holding subconsciously. A hum answered the soft groan Nico released as they smiled against one another, as lips parted and tongues began teasing exploration. One of Nico’s hands relocated itself to Karolina’s cheek, cupping her as though she were precious and fragile and hallowed.

 

Feeling confident, Karolina allowed her tongue to gently slip past the threshold of Nico’s lips, darting forward for just a moment. The girl tasted of water and mint, refreshing and intoxicating in equal measures.

 

Surprised, Nico’s body reacted with a quick jerk, her mouth opening further to allow Karolina a deeper taste if she so wished. And wish she did, as she freely took what was offered to her, galling herself as she could be so daring to straddle Nico’s hips in order to deepen the kiss.

Nico’s heart seemed fit to burst as it hammered away in its cage. She’d always been the more dominant of the two of them, but feeling Karolina above her, on top of her, was painfully and hopelessly addictive. Her breathing picked up and as soon as it did, Karolina’s weight was removed from her entirely.

 

Instead, the blonde was now curled against her chest again, her face tucked into her neck with a deep sigh. Nico, shell-shocked, took a moment to process what exactly had changed and why she could feel her pulse in every artery of her body. She drew a shaky breath, knowing with utter certainty Karolina could hear her heart pounding.

 

“Woah,” she croaked out.

 

The blonde laughed again, her own body still alive with fire and heat, but she took more pleasure in frustrating Nico that she’d rather tease her.

 

“A kiss and a cuddle, my brave knight.”

 

Nico cleared her throat, blushing so hotly the air conditioning unit kicked on. “Both of which are absolutely worth risking my life for,” she murmured, turning to kiss Karolina’s head.

 

The blonde hummed contentedly, ignoring the fire in her belly. Part of her wanted to lose herself in the other girl and let that fire consume her, but another larger part of her still needed time to catch up. Only months out of the closet—and still closeted to her family—she was just beginning to feel comfortable showing affection in a distinctly romantic manner.

 

Nico was kind and patient, having explicitly told Karolina their relationship would progress at her pace—whether it was at breakneck speed or glacial, Nico didn’t care as long as Karolina was happy and comfortable with her.

 

It had meant everything to her and helped ease her into this new, uncharted world of deep kisses and sensual touches. Timid and uncertain, she’d asked Nico for reassurance—of which she was happy to give and greatly contributed to the girl’s confidence. But she wasn’t ready to go further than these increasingly hot make-out sessions.

 

They’d talked about it at length, of course. Nico reassured Karolina she didn’t expect anything from her, that she would not push or press and to let her know if she felt she wanted to take that step.

 

“Are you all right?” Karolina murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Nico said, gently squeezing the other. “Yeah, I’m perfect.”

 

“You’re sure this doesn’t bother you? Kissing never leading to…anything.”

 

“Karolina, I enjoy spending time with you,” she returned softly. “Besides, sex isn’t even the most important thing in a relationship. I like being around you, kissing you, seeing that pretty blush,” she poked her side, earning a laugh. “That’s enough for me.”

 

Karolina fell silent for a moment, touched. “You’re so special, Nico.”

 

The other snorted. “No, not special. Just patient.”

 

“You’re special to _me_ ,” she insisted quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to the girl’s cheek.

 

Nico smiled, her chest warm. “I’m glad to hear that,” she replied. “Now, about our little… escape. I didn’t drive two and a half hours—illegally, no less—just to sleep in a hotel room with you. Not that I’m opposed to just staying in, but I did have a plan.”

 

Karolina sat up, intrigued. “What’s the plan?”

 

“Let me change and we’ll head out. You’ll see when we get there.”

 

“So…more illegal driving?”

 

Nico only laughed as she rose, rooting through her bag for fresh clothes before she excused herself to the bathroom. She exited a short time later wearing another black top, her shoulders and back exposed by a wide strip of lace down the middle. Dark jeans tucked into black boots completed the outfit while her hair was tied into a tame pony tail. It was one of the most relaxed looks Karolina had ever seen on her; she hadn’t even bothered with lipstick.

 

“I thought I should change, too, though I don’t exactly know what we’re doing,” she said with a sheepish grin. “Is it okay?”

 

Nico allowed her eyes to rove over the assembly, a small smile playing on her lips. A pale pink sundress, boasting cream-colored lace over the skirt, ended at her knees, a halter neckline left her arms and back free. She’d already put on her shoes, too, a cute pair of brown sandals with gold studs. A white denim jacket was tucked into her elbow, obviously prepared for a slight chill in the evening.

 

“You’re perfect,” Nico murmured, meeting her eyes fondly as she stepped forward. “Let’s go.”

 

The drive only lasted about fifteen minutes, but when Karolina was allowed to open her eyes, her smile lit up the world. A barrage of multicolored light assaulted her vision, but quickly resolved themselves as carnival lights. From their spot in the lot, Karolina could see the Ferris wheel making its slow turns above everything else. She could smell frying dough and baking pretzels, hear children’s shrieks of laughter and joy.

 

Incredulous, she turned smiling eyes to Nico.

“I—Nico, I don’t know—what is this?” she laughed, stunned.

 

The girl at her side smiled, and appeared to draw a breath to steel herself. “Last week, on the beach,” she began. “You said you wanted to share the things that you love with me. Well, before Amy… we used to come here. For a long time we all would come, a whole _family_ thing or something, but once she started driving, it was just the two of us. Since… since her passing, I didn’t think I would ever be strong enough to come back. I didn’t think I _could_ come back.

“But you make me feel like I can do anything, Karolina. You make me want to love this again.” She gestured vaguely at the scene before them. “I see these lights and I don’t think about her and how much she’d want to be here with me. I think about how she’d want me to be happy to share this with someone. Someone who I can be weak around,” she sniffled, tears brimming.

 

Karolina reached out to her, holding her tight. “Nico, if you can’t—”

 

“That’s it, though,” Nico breathed into her neck. “I _can_. I want to.” She pulled away, cupping Karolina’s face in her palms. “I want to know what you look like under all those lights, even though I know you smile brighter. I want to kiss you at the top of that Ferris wheel. I want to hold your hand and share a candied apple with you,”

 

Karolina laughed at that, not at all ashamed as her own tears spilled over. Her voice was lost, her throat choked with emotion. She could only pull her in and kiss her.

 

Nico’s tears were hot against her skin, and Karolina’s soul ached. She’d never seen her cry before. She’d never seen her composure slip. The magnitude of that simple fact, that Nico trusted her enough to let her see weakness laid bare, sat heavily on Karolina’s shoulders. So she kissed her with everything she had.

 

It was soft and sweet, gentle as butterfly wings. No hard judgment rested there, no contempt or even remorse. Those things had no place inside Karolina; they had no foundation. For all she was, all she’d ever been, Karolina had been kind and gentle, patient and sweet. Having heard Nico’s confession, having seen her weakness, she knew Nico would be raw and vulnerable. So she became a safe haven for her—her arms a sheltered harbor, her eyes a calm sea, her lips a cathedral.

 

And Nico melted against her. She’d laid herself bare and had not been wounded by the gentle creature kissing her. Her sorrow had been matched by an empathy she knew would have been impossible had it been anyone else sitting across from her. Ancient, broken parts of herself awakened in the sunlight of Karolina’s presence, finally allowed a chance to heal in her warmth. She’d never hurt her, Nico knew, and as much as that comforted her, it scared her too.

 

But she also knew it was too late to change anything, if she so wished. She had tumbled head over heels for the girl, and felt the sentiment was mutual. And it was exhilarating. Falling for her had been effortless. Loving her was so, so easy. She deserved the world, and Nico’s whole heart. So she unlocked it for her, let her pass through into a dark and secret place no one else had ever trodden.

 

And she knew.

 

Without breathing a word, Karolina knew how tender this was, how sweet and precious.

Words still held no place just yet, the moment sore and bittersweet. Neither had any desire to bruise it, so instead they kissed away tears and held one another. Finally, Karolina, the angel she was, lifted her voice.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I know that couldn’t have been easy for you. It means a lot to me.”

 

Nico smiled, wiping away the last of her tears and relieved her makeup hadn’t run. She might have cried, but she didn’t lose _all_ holds on herself. “Thank you for not judging me for my idea of running away being a goddamn state fair.” She said, trying to lighten the mood with humor.

 

Karolina laughed, watery but genuine. “I was a little worried before. I mean, the first thing I thought of was some grungy concert with mesh pits—”

 

“Mosh pits.”

 

“—and screaming and bad beer and pot.”

 

“Well, Cradle of Filth is scheduled to go on tour next year, so that’s not entirely out of the question.” She returned, half joking.

 

Much to Nico’s surprised, Karolina only smiled. “I’d love to go a grunge concert with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Karolina shrugged. “I want to share things that you enjoy. Granted, I’m not sure how much I’ll enjoy a Chamber of Filth concert, but I’ll give it a shot.”

 

Nico grinned crookedly at her. “Are you intentionally saying the wrong things?”

 

One fine blonde eyebrow rose. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

A playful slap was artfully deflected, and Nico felt her spirit lift. Karolina’s smiled was contagious, and finally the two climbed out of the car into the evening. Heart soaring, and feeling just a bit daring, Karolina slipped her hand into Nico’s, twining their fingers together and squeezed.

 

Music blasted from various speakers, bouncy pop and classic carnival depending on which set they stood closest to. They stood in line and got wristbands at Nico’s urging, determined to ride everything at least ten times. Karolina insisted on photos, which Nico jokingly resisted at first, but after seeing how the abundance of carnival lights caught in Karolina’s eyes, her smile bright and full, she knew she could not deny her.

 

Their first ride was one that spun them around in a large circle and a smaller independent one, coming within inches of other cars every few seconds. Karolina was pressed against Nico’s body the whole time as result of centrifugal force. Neither complained, however, and at the end of the ride Karolina took her time in leaving Nico’s side.

 

The next seemed to resemble a tornado, and though the maximum height barely exceeded nine feet, Karolina was reluctant to try it. After a great deal of urging—and teasing—Nico convinced her and they both ended up loving it.

 

The sun was just beginning to sink when the blonde tugged Nico towards the Ferris wheel. Flushed with adrenaline and her hair windswept, she couldn’t stand still for very long, and held the other girl close. It wasn’t until they were high above the fairgrounds that she seemed content to sit still for a moment. From this high, the city stretched out beneath them and seemed to tumble into the ocean where the sun painted the sky in brilliant streaks of pink and orange.

 

Karolina was awed by the sunset, but it paled in comparison to the way Nico gazed at her. She tucked herself closer, suddenly shy and a touch nervous. The blonde only smiled, wrapping her arms around the other. Nuzzling her neck gently, Karolina lifted her voice.

 

“I wanna kiss you,” she murmured.

 

Nico turned against her, bumping her nose against the blonde’s jaw. “What’s stopping you?”

 

Karolina smiled and pulled away slightly, drinking her in. They were nearing the apex when they paused, their car rocking gently. A breeze had picked up, heralding evening and carrying wisps of hair into their eyes. A hand batted away blonde strands before landing at a cheek. With a small smile, Karolina closed the space between them.  

 

It was not rough or desperate. She kissed her as though she had all the time in the world to spend memorizing the rise and fall of Nico’s chest against hers, decades to spend whispering benedictions against her skin. She kissed her as though she were poetry—Nico’s hard edges and soft lines the closest thing to holy she’d ever touched.

 

Nico was light-headed. High above the world, nothing else existed but the girl against her and the heat in her chest. She’d never been touched as though she were a prayer. She’d never been kissed a though she was a breath after a long dive.

 

Her hands tangled in Karolina’s hair, earning a small groan of appreciation and what started out as gentle quickly turned passionate. Nico gasped, panting, and Karolina chased her, her tongue boldly claiming Nico’s mouth. She was sweeter than honey, Nico thought, every sense completely clouded by Karolina made the air hard to breathe. Her heart pounding in her chest, Nico pressed forward, kissing her back just as fiercely.  With a quick turn of her body, Nico straddled the blonde, surprising and pleasing her in equal measures.

 

“Is this okay?” Nico panted, briefly pulling away.

Karolina only nodded, still reaching for her. Nico obliged, shivering as Karolina’s hands found their way under her shirt and up her back, leaving hot trails in her wake. Nico arched against her, meeting Karolina as her hips bucked under her.

 

A shrill whistle broke them apart, much to their irritation, a catcall accompanying it. Nico rolled her eyes and flipped the offending man off while Karolina flushed darkly, sucking on her lower lip. Begrudgingly Nico slid off the blonde’s lap, trying in vain to rid her face of the blush.

 

Karolina let out a small giggle which quickly became a full laugh, infectious as Nico lost herself to laughter as well. The two were clutching their stomachs as their car returned to the bottom, earning a strange look from the operator as they stepped off.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Karolina panted, wiping tears away. “I totally forgot we were in public, let alone at a fair!”

 

Nico laughed, catching her hand as they walked away from the Ferris wheel. “Yeah, I might have gotten…carried away,” she said, blushing herself. “I swear if that guy approaches us, I might kill someone.”

 

Karolina squeezed her hand, silently agreeing whole-heartedly. “Come on, Nico, let’s go get that candied apple.”

 

A short time later, they resumed walking around the fairgrounds, passing the apple between the two of them. They came up to rows of game booths, and Karolina’s eyes brightened as she tugged Nico towards them.

 

“Seriously? Games?” Nico said, not an ounce of malice behind her words as she laughed.

 

“Yeah! It’s kinda cheesy, but I’ve always had this… thing I’ve wanted to do.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Karolina puffed her cheeks out, suddenly embarrassed. “I promised myself that, given the chance… I would win a teddy bear for a pretty girl…”

 

Nico laughed, incredulous. “You… you want to win me a teddy bear?”

 

Karolina frowned. “It sounds kinda dumb out loud…”

 

“Come on, dork, I want one,” Nico insisted, pulling her along.

 

Karolina brightened, and for the next half hour she threw her arm out and spent every dollar bill she had. Victorious, Nico cheered and selected the only stuffed panda available. It wasn’t overly large, rather the perfect cuddling size which amounted to about as big as Nico’s whole torso.

 

“What should we name him?” Nico asked, snuggling the bear.

 

“You name him, he’s yours,” Karolina returned.

 

“Yeah, but you won him.”

 

“Hm. How about Sam?”

 

“Oh! Samhain!”

 

Karolina let out a short laugh. “A stuffed panda named Samhain? Really, Nico?”

 

“Yes,” she said, triumphantly holding the newly christened Samhain aloft. “May he reign a thousand years!”

 

Karolina could only roll her eyes and smile wider before she snapped a photo of the scene.

For the rest of the evening, they strolled the fairgrounds, sharing cotton candy and clutching Samhain on rides. Nico met her goal of riding everything—maybe not ten times exactly, but nonetheless—and they both were exhausted by the time they arrived back at the hotel.

 

After completing the nightly rituals of makeup removal, teeth brushing and hair taming, the two finally collapsed into bed. Hands and arms immediately sought one another, sighs falling as equal parts met.

 

“I wish the night didn’t have to end,” Karolina murmured. “Thank you so much for everything, Nico. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

 

Nico kissed her cheek and smiled into her skin. “You can come again with me next year. And the year after. And the year after,”

 

The blonde lifted her lips and met Nico’s, her cheeks flushed. “I’d love to.”

 

“Perhaps next time we decide to run away, I can get tickets to a concert you want to see so much.”

 

Karolina only sighed and nuzzled her in response, tired and happy after a long day with her girlfriend.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

Nico Minoru was her girlfriend who considered a state fair a perfect place to run away to, a forgotten place that she'd used to love but wanted to love again with her. Her girlfriend who named stuffed teddy bears Samhain. Her girlfriend who, while surrounded by bright and wonderful things all evening, only ever gazed at her. Her girlfriend who held ancient sadness and nurtured unhealed wounds very few had the honor of kissing better.

 

So again, Karolina took her face in her palms and kissed her again with everything she held. Her soul called out to Nico’s, found its counterpart in her breathless gasps and sighs, in grasping hands and needy lips. Being so close, they could feel the other’s heart pounding, ribs moving frantically to take in as much air as possible.

 

Panting, Karolina pulled away. A question rested in her eyes, a longing previously unmatched. Her hands found their way to the hem of Nico’s shirt, gently caressing the flesh underneath.

 

Nico’s breath stilled, meeting her eyes uncertainly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Karolina nodded, gently tugging at the fabric. “I am.”

 

“A hotel room for our first time? Are you sure you're sure?”

 

Karolina had to chuckle at that. “I'm with you. I've just had the most wonderful evening and I don't know if I could forgive myself if I let this pass. So yes, as long as I'm with you, I couldn't care less where we are.”

 

Nico swallowed thickly. “Stop me at any time. Please say no if you so wish.”

 

Karolina smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “The same goes for you.”

 

Nico nodded against her and breathing became laborious again.

 

They lost themselves in one another, discovered new heights and tossed each other over unknown edges with reckless abandon. Over and over, they drank each other in, offering words of praise between every touch. Finally, they lay together, still and content. City light shone through the open curtains, casting a glow in the room and on the two figures curled into one another.

 

Nico stroked Karolina’s cheek gingerly, unconvinced she'd been given the honor of loving her. The blonde sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer, one leg thrown over both of Nico's while a hand rested over her heart.

 

“Nico?” Karolina whispered, so softly as if she feared the world was fragile and would shatter had she raised her voice any louder.

 

“Yes?” Nico breathed in return, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

 

“I love you,”

 

Those words had been uttered a thousand times, but never had they fallen so gracefully, so softly, as they did against the gentle embrace of heat and limbs.

 

Nico smiled into the darkness, breathing Karolina deep into her lungs for the millionth time.

“I love you too,”

 

They fell asleep together, tangled in sheets and limbs. Several times, they had rolled over and readjusted but when morning came, Nico held Karolina close, her chest pressed to the blonde’s back.

 

A small groan sounded from Karolina as she rolled over, now facing Nico, the rising sun blinding her. During the night, leaving the curtains open had provided a mysterious, alluring ambiance. In the morning light, however, it was irritating at best and downright painful at worst.

 

Nico rose, holding a sheet to her chest, and closed the inner curtain, still allowing a fair amount of light to come through while maintaining privacy.

 

The blonde sighed her appreciation and Nico returned to her, kissing her forehead. For a while, Karolina dozed, and Nico lost herself to awe once more. Her skin seemed to soak up sun, even filtered, and hold warmth and radiance in equal measure. She glowed in dawn's light, painted golden and ethereal, as if the sun itself worshipped her. Nico was almost afraid to breathe, half convinced the scene before her might shatter if disturbed even by a gentle inhale.

It was nearly an hour later that Karolina stirred again, blue eyes smiling when Nico was the first thing she saw.

 

“Good morning,” she murmured, blinking slowly as she stretched.

 

“Morning, ocean eyes,” Nico returned, unable to resist reaching out and stroking her cheek.

 

Karolina turned into her touch with a contented sigh.

 

For the better part of the morning after a quick breakfast in the main lobby, the two lounged in bed cuddling and watching whatever happened to catch their interest on TV or covering one another in kisses.

 

Check-out time came too soon and they begrudgingly packed their things and left the hotel hand in hand. Karolina drove back to Brentwood, giggling every time she looked at Nico holding her prize panda in her lap.

 

Once she reached the Minoru’s estate, she put the car in park and turned to her girlfriend.

 

“Thank you so much,” she said, meeting Nico's eyes. She sincere and perhaps a touch solemn as she held her gaze, her thumb gently rubbing circles into Nico's hand. “I've never had a better day. Or night, for that matter,” a blush accompanied her words and Nico laughed softly.

 

“Yeah, I had a pretty decent time myself,” she returned, narrowly avoiding a gentle push.

 

“This is kind of serious for me,”

 

“Well, you're smiling now, so I couldn't have said anything terribly wrong.”

 

Karolina rolled her eyes, unwilling to agree and too happy to deny it.

 

“In any case, thank you. I'd love to run away with you again. Perhaps win you a sibling for Sam.”

 

Nico chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her gently. This kiss was somewhat sorrowed, however. Now that they were home, they didn't have the chance to kiss languidly, to spend every moment lost in the other. Their parents still didn't know, and today was far too perfect of a day to risk it.

 

This idea did not seem lost on Karolina, who frowned for a moment. It was quickly replaced by a blinding smile and she buckled her seatbelt again.

 

“What's up?” Nico asked, unsure if she should exit the car or buckle herself too.

 

“I'm not ready to come back yet.” Karolina declared. “We don't have to go back to San Diego, but we don't have to go home either.”

 

Nico smiled, buckling herself again. “So, where to?”

 

A devilish grin appeared, a spark in Karolina’s eyes Nico had only been introduced to yesterday.

 

“Let's see how far we can run.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
